The invention relates to a control arrangement for at least two hydraulic consumers fed by at least one pump having the features set forth in the preamble of claim 1.
It is known in such a control arrangement (DE-OS No. 3,422,165) to provide each pressure balance with two additional control chambers, the pump pressure being introduced into the one control chamber and the particular highest consumer pressure tapped off at a shuttle valve chain being introduced into the other control chamber. A pressure difference is obtained which acts on the control piston of each pressure balance and which maintains the pressure difference between load pressure and consumer pressure of the respective consumer in equilibrium. If the pressure difference of the pump pressure and the respective highest consumer pressure drops the flow through the pressure balances is proportionally reduced, i.e. in the ratio of the flow rate set at the directional valve, the path curve of a working medium to be moved caused for example by two simultaneously actuated servo cylinders being retained but the adjustment speed being however reduced.
The problem underlying the invention resides in improving the control arrangement of the type outlined at the beginning in such a manner that the construction is simplified, using series produced devices and the accuracy of the setting of the flow at the pressure balances is increased.